


Parlay of Flesh

by zats_clear



Series: Shrouded [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle.  Prompt was Daniel/Adria, control.</p><p> </p><p><b>Parlay:</b>  <i>noun</i>  A series of wagers in which the winnings from one wager are used as a stake for the subsequent wagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlay of Flesh

The first time she had seen him with her mother, she had wanted to kill him. Adria was astonished to see Vala, not a woman known for her selflessness, throw herself between Daniel and Tomin, taking the shot to her abdomen that was meant for him. 

The second time she saw him, she was more prepared. She found her mother had allied herself with a formidable opponent. One who could further her destiny to lead the spread of Origin through out the galaxies. A man who could be her equal. 

 _"You have a strong mind."_  

 _"We have plans for you."  
_  
Patiently, she wooed him to her cause, using weapons Daniel Jackson himself could respect: pursuasive words and reason. She presented her plan, in all its logical glory, for the conversion of this galaxy. She positioned him as her partner in her manifest destiny. And she watched as he was inescapably pulled into her fold, enraptured by her. He could no longer hide the attraction he felt for her. 

They walked through the hallways and into her private chamber. Adria glanced briefly around the room, noting the lit braziers and the inviting arrangement of the floor pillows. With a tiny nod, she dismissed her attendents from the room. The time had come to use her last weapon to bind Daniel to her, now and forever.   She had, in fact, saved herself for this, her final parlay for Daniel's soul.

She turned and looked up at him through her lashes, coy in her manner. Her tongue touched lightly across her lips and she murmured, "I knew you were someone special when I met you. I have waited for the right time, Daniel." 

A lazy smile spread across his face and he moved close to her, slipping around behind her at the last moment when she had been sure he was going to kiss her. "You didn't need to wait. I've been ready for you for a long time." She felt his lips on her skin, where her shoulder met her neck, softly kissing his way to her ear. An intense warmth spread over her body as she felt his hand cup her breast and play at her nipple through the silk fabric of her dress. 

She grasped his other hand and brought it to her mouth, running her teeth over his fingers, nipping gently at the tips as she had seen the courtesans do to the soldiers. Adria had taken lessons from the best of them, observing their skills to use in this final battle of wills. 

"Promises, promises," Daniel whispered in her ear. She flushed as he took a firmer hold of her, pushing her back and down, to her knees. To the floor. Across the pillows. Adria was rapidly losing herself in the sensation of his touch. In a moment of clarity, she understood what she had observed between the then men of her army and the whores. But, she realized, she had her own part in this. Fumbling briefly at his waist, she unfastened his pants and grasped his hardened cock. He stilled, only for a moment, before rocking into her fingers and against her body. She was so close. His skin tasted so good as she marked him hers with her teeth. 

Suddenly, her hands were pushed aside, his legs roughly parting her thighs as he pushed into her. Her mind buzzed with the strange fullness inside her. No gentleness now. This, too, she had seen. He pulled back and began again with his mouth. Teeth against her nipples. Tongue soft between her legs. The noise in her head was so very loud, blood pounding in her ears and in the pulse points under his tongue. She froze, unimaginable waves of pleasure coursing through her body. And just as suddenly, the fullness and thrusting into her began again. She rode it out, coming down slowly as he, apparently, peaked. 

Daniel lay against her neck, hot breaths at her neck, as he tenderly stroked her and pulled her in close to him. Pressed to his chest, mingled sweat cooling on her skin, Adria felt the love and adoration in his touch.  _This_  was victory. She smiled quietly, nuzzling him. No one said the victorious could not also be generous. Adria tilted her head up to look Daniel in the eyes, to confirm the love she felt in his arms, and noted the tears. 

Yes, she could be generous. She traced the tracks of his tears with the tip of her tongue. 


End file.
